Highschool Troubles
by Reader Gonna Read
Summary: This is a collaboration! It's a Percy Jackson Fanfiction following the characters in the books in high school. There will be events, falling in love, danger, and more! PJO and HOO.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! Welcome to our fan fiction! This is going to be a collaboration with CandyK1ing24! This is a mortal AU. Percy and his friends are going to high school and we are gonna see how they handle their problems. Also-this is going to be a different kind of fanfic from what you usually read. We will be taking turns posting chapters for this story. I will be posting the chapters from all the girls' POVs, and CandyK1ng24 will be posting chapter from the boys' POVs. So remember to enjoy and drop a review down below, it will be appreciated! This first chapter is basically an overview on characters and whatnot.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own PJO, sadly.**

Third Person POV

Chapter One

Percy Jackson was biking down the dirty sidewalk from Olympia High School to his apartment with determination. His energy was already draining after a long swim at school but he had stayed in the pool until he beat his last lap time by 5 seconds, as always, but this had taken a while. Percy was constantly trying to get better and better at his favorite hobby, and he knew that his mom was very supportive of it. But, Percy also knew he had to get home soon, or his mom would get worried after a while. He was only 10 minutes later then he usually would have started biking, but Percy had promised his mom that he would help bake her famous blue cookies. Blue cookies were a thing that Sally Jackson and Percy shared and loved. His thoughts motivated by eating cookies, Percy biked a little faster, but he knew he was going to be sore in the leg later on. Didn't matter. He quickly turned a curve and kept on going.

On the other side of town, Jason Grace and his buddies, Frank Zhang and Charles Beckendorf, were heading to a football practice with Frank at the wheel. Beckendorf had a dry erase marker in his hand and was scribbling down tactics for winning with Jason. The big Homecoming game for Olympia High was only two days away, and Beckendorf wouldn't let them forget. Beckendorf was the football team's captain, so he gathered the team together often to practice. He was a very hard worker and a great sport. Everyone in the school admired and respected him, and Beckendorf was extremely humble about it. No doubt people were jealous, but they never said it to his face.

Frank was a gentle giant, and was always apologizing, even if it wasn't his fault. He always thought he was clumsy, but Jason convinced him to join the football team after Frank was helping Jason practice throwing and catching the ball. Jason had also pointed out that Frank could find love on the cheerleading team, but Frank's heart disagreed. He felt like love would come from somewhere else. Frank was also always the one who tried to make others feel better, even at his own expense. Usually the underdog of the team, but Jason and Beckendorf were focused on making him forget that. And because of them, Frank didn't feel like such a klutz, and he had started to be more confident in himself.

Jason was the all-around guy. It seemed like he was friends with everyone, and his presence felt like lightning once he stepped into a room. He was able to be chill, yet firm and focused at the same time. Many girls swooned over him, even when he was dating someone. But Jason was also very loyal and never even flirted with another girl he wasn't with. Along with that, Jason was also a hard worker. He showed up to every Football game and practice, even if he could only cheer or give suggestions to his teammates when he was injured or sick.

While the boys were driving noisily, two girls were also headed in the same direction. Silena Beauregard was the cheerleading captain for Olympia, and her friend Piper McLean was also part of the team. They, too, were heading down to the football field, though for a different reason. Perfecting the cheerleading dance and cheer for the big game was their main goal, and the whole team really wanted to do well. Silena was an amazing leader, always supporting the team and never acting snobby in any way, unlike one cheerleader: Drew Tanaka. Drew was the half glass empty kind of person, and she wasn't always the nicest. But, Drew was a good cheerleader with her amazing flexibility, and so the team agreed to let her stay. Silena also believed that Drew could turn around one day, and although Piper was doubtful, her friend was usually right.

Piper was a kind friend and also part of the drama club at school, which made everything a bit more exciting when she was around. Piper was also known as one of the school's biggest shippers. One of her favorites was Silena and Beckendorf. Piper thought that Silena and Beckendorf made the perfect match, and she didn't stop bugging the two about it. Eventually, they got together. An overly enthusiastic Piper herself was already dating Jason, and the two were getting along great. The four often went on double dates, for convenience and more fun.

Around the same time, Bianca and Nico DiAngelo were at home doing homework with Hazel Levesque, a cousin to the siblings. Hazel and Bianca shared a love of art, and became close very quickly. Even younger brother Nico, who was always a loner, opened up to Hazel and even considers her as one of the few people he trusts. Hazel loved spending time with the DiAngelo's, especially since her own home was not as welcome.

Bianca was always a bright and kind-hearted girl, who was loved by all her teachers. She was passionate about helping others, which was a quality everyone loved.

Nico on the other hand was an extremely shy boy. Quite the opposite of his sister if you didn't know him well. But, Nico opened up to people he trusted, which luckily, was Bianca and Hazel, two very trusting people.

Hazel loved drawing, even more than Bianca. It made Hazel's day brighter when people would smile or laugh at her creations. Hazel was also a bit shy, like Nico, but wasn't afraid to speak her mind when it was something the cared about, like Bianca. The trio together were very tight and trusted each other with their lives.

Leo Valdez was taking things a little slower with his relationships. He was sleeping on Calypso Ogygia's couch, while she cooked them a meal. Known as the class clown and prankster, Leo had a reputation to keep. But behind the jokes and laughs, Leo used to be lonely.

He had no living biological family of his own, his parents having died in a house fire when he was little. Neighbor Atlas Ogygia took Leo in, and his daughter Calypso befriended Leo. At first, the two only saw each other as siblings, even though they knew they weren't related. But over time, feelings for each other began to develop and change. Atlas knew Leo well, and agreed to let the two be together. Leo now had his own apartment, but often, he went to Calypso's home to give her company,and stayed overnight there when Atlas went into one of his drunken rampages.

Everyone that afternoon seemed to be doing something, but Annabeth Chase was doing more than just one thing. Student Body President of the school Reyna Ramírez-Arellano was over, and Annabeth, being Vice President, was helping her figure out which clubs/teams could go on throughout the year, it being January already. Luckily, the California weather was nice all throughout the state, and Reyna was borrowing Annabeth's laptop to check off the allowed teams/clubs as they sat on her porch. Annabeth herself was only half-helping. She was trying to figure out an equation from her triple advanced math class, but was too stubborn to ask Reyna for help, despite knowing Reyna could help.

Annabeth and Reyna were getting closer and closer throughout the school year, and it was fun to Annabeth, having someone who understood school stress as much as she did and having a bit of competition. Little did Annabeth know that she left her phone inside, where it was ringing.

Thalia Grace groaned as she stood in the detention classroom, trying to call Annabeth, one of her closest friends. Thalia needed a ride home since Jason had football practice, but Annabeth never picked up. Octavian Rome glared at Thalia. He was in detention for blackmailing two students, Travis and Connor Stoll, after they pranked him badly. All three of the boys ended up in detention. Back to Thalia, she decided to try and see if Luke Castellan, another friend, was free. Luckily, he was, and Thalia escaped Octavian's menacing glare as the Stoll brothers snickered.

Nearby the school, Grover Wood and Juniper Nymph were at a booth collecting donations to create a community animal shelter for A.N.T. It stood for the Animal and Nature Team, and Hazel was its leader. Today she left two members of the team, Grover and Juniper, to take care of the booth so she could relax a little more. The two environment lovers did work well together, but they did get a little distracted...by each other. Nevertheless, they raised $50 that afternoon, and Hazel was so impressed she told them they could work together tomorrow.

There was one thing everyone had in common: Excitement for the Homecoming Dance. Whether it was because they wanted to dance, make good memories, eat food, or help prepare, everyone was pumped. In two days time, memories would be made, smiles would be shared, lovers would love, and food would be eaten.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, it was kinda short. CandyK1ing will be posting the second chapter, so stay alert!**


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! We both hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter has some exciting things happening, as well as some fluff later in the chapter! Remember to check out CandyK1ing24's account for Chapter 4 once you've read this, and give us a review! This is my first fanfiction, and I appreciate any suggestions and it would be cool to know your guys' thoughts!**

 **-Reader Gonna Read**

 **Disclaimer: We are only fellow Fanfiction writers in this big world filled with books, stories, ideas, and creativity.**

Chapter Three

Piper POV

I sighed in contentment. I had just picked out my outfit for Jason and I's double date with Silena and Beckendorf. I changed into my comfy yet still fashionable grey cropped sweatshirt, and paired it with denim shorts and long grey socks. I looked at my dirty cheerleading outfit, my nose wrinkled from Jason's sweaty smell on them from when he hugged me. I tossed them into the wash before wiping off my extravagant makeup. Three outfits in one day, I thought to myself. After the date, it was the homecoming dance, and it was my duty to look good. I stared at my makeup, scattered across the bathroom from the past, and decided I was too lazy to put on a full face of makeup only to take it off and do it different for Homecoming. Slapping on a shade of light red lipstick, I called Jason to come pick me up.

"Be right there!" He answered as soon as he picked up, and then hung up.

I grabbed my purse and waited on my porch, enjoying the scenery, until Jason came along with Beckendorf riding shotgun and Silena waiting for me to join her in the back seats.

"Hey Pipes!" Silena gave me a hug. "You look beautiful!"

I smiled. "You too." I replied.

Jason looked over his shoulder as he backed up. "Hey Silena, it's MY girlfriend, not yours. You look stunning, Piper." His eyes gazed deeply into mine for a few seconds, and I could feel my insides bursting.

"Enough! We've got a roller skating thing we've got to do!" Beckendorf said teasingly, and Silena leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek.

"That's right, and I'm going to beat all of you!" She stuck out her tongue. We all laughed and Jason turned up the radio so Silena and I could sing to our heart's content.

…...words don't mean a thing I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is

Silena and I exchanged glances. We knew this song. By heart.

"Mama told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly. Don't let what they say keep you up at night, And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to flyyyy!" I sang loudly. Silena grinned, and joined in, "And we don't let nobody bring us down. No matter what you say it won't hurt me! Don't matter if I fall from the skyyyy, These wings are made to fly!"

We both exploded into a fit of laughter as the song rolled on, Little Mix's voices harmonizing. I watched the guys give each other a I-love-these-girls-but-what-is-wrong-with-them look, which only made me laugh harder. And apparently, my laughing was funny, because Silena howled and snorted. Jason had never heard her do that, so he let out a small laugh, which of course was hilarious. By the time we arrived at the roller skating rink, all of us hurried to the bathrooms to relieve ourselves after laughing.

—

The date was amazing. Jason could not skate if his life depended on it and eventually just hung out at the railing, so I joined him after a while. I was an average skater, having done ice skating when I was younger. Beckendorf tried, and managed a slow pace as he wobbled around the rink. Silena on the other hand was amazing. She could skate really fast, and once grabbed Beckendorf's arm to bring him around with her. He did not appreciate it, although the deed was forgiven after a few kisses and ice cream. Jason too rewarded me with a kiss on the lips. I felt warm and fuzzy afterwards, as I always did. After the date, I had a brilliant idea. I ran to the dress shop, bought two more dresses along with mine, and drove to school.

"Annnnnieeee!" I called and walked into the auditorium, my bag of dresses at one side and a bag of makeup and hair accessories on the other.

A mop of blonde hair attacked me. "Piper!" Annabeth hugged me tight. "Aw, you and Silena did so good cheerleading earlier this afternoon! What's in the bag?"

"Thanks! And you don't need to know yet." I said and took a look at Annabeth. Her hair was tousled and messy, and definitely needed my help for later this evening. A marker in her hand and a banner behind her on the floor, Annabeth tried to look into the bag but I kept it away.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" Reyna popped up, with a clipboard in her hand. This was perfect! "We're setting up for homecoming, so if you don't mind, we.."

I cut her off, out of excitement. "Actually, I came here to talk to you two about something you missed for the Homecoming Dance preparation."

Reyna's eyebrows scrunched up and she started to murmur something under her breath as she read something off her clipboard. Annabeth's eyes had widened and also started looking at Reyna's clipboard over her shoulder.

I sighed. These two were too focused on their duty as Student Body President and Vice President. I knew that they would need my help.

"Guys, you need dresses!" I raised up my bag. "You two seriously need a break from all of this." I motioned to our surroundings.

If even possible, Annabeth's eyes widened even more. "No. Way." She started to come closer but stopped. "No. We still need to set up streamers, and, and, finish making the banners, and…"

"Annabeth, I think Piper's right." Reyna interrupted. "We can treat ourselves to a reward, can't we? Besides, it would be rude to turn down a gift." Turning to me, Reyna whispered, "Thanks."

I smiled. I loved the feeling of giving. "No biggie! My dad lets me get anything, and it's a pleasure." I replied.

"Fine." Annabeth finally agreed. I grinned bigger and handed both of them their dresses.

"Come back here when you've changed, I'll help you with hair and makeup." I instructed. Then, I hurried off the change myself.

—

"Oh. My. Goodness." I gaped as Annabeth and Reyna came back. Now, I knew they would look amazing, but I guess I didn't fully prepare myself when they came out.

The dress I had chosen for Annabeth complimented her eye color. Like her eyes, the dress was a stormy grey, trumpet style from the waist down. The skirt of the dress was also sleek, and from the waist up, the dress was studded with diamonds and had a halter neckline. It truly made Annabeth look like a princess, and she twirled the dress around.

"What?" She asked nervously when she saw me staring. "I don't look good, do I?"

Reyna and I immediately reassured Annabeth truthfully that she looked amazing.

"You look beautiful." Reyna said.

"Perfect." I added.

"I feel like Hermione in the fourth book, oh! Or maybe... " Annabeth started listing off book characters, and I just shook my head laughing.

I took a good look at Reyna and smiled. Her dress was a regal purple mermaid dress with a translucent purple cape. The two golden circles that attached the cape to the dress shimmered, and Reyna definitely rocked the look. She looked like a fierce and independent queen.

"Reynnnaa!" I exclaimed, cutting Annabeth off from her speech of characters. "I am so glad I got that cape for you. Oh! You should wear a braid with that, on the side. Eek! You'd look gorgeous!"

Annabeth took a look at Reyna and nodded. "She's right, Reyna!"

"Thanks." Reyna took out her bun. "Well, I'll take this out." Annabeth and I nodded approvingly.

"Follow me, ladies." I told the two girls and they followed me to the girl's locker room.

"Here, we have a better, cleaner, and bigger space to prepare." I explained.

"Reyna, let me braid your hair!" Annabeth made Reyna sit down on one of the benches. "I never get to braid anyone's hair at home. Oh my goodness, your hair is so soft…"

I grinned. I was finally getting the girly part of Annabeth to act up. "I'll be changing into my dress! Annie, don't kill Reyna's hair!" I called.

"Piper!" Annabeth complained, but Reyna snorted.

—

"How do I look?" I asked.

My dress was colored a pearly pink, and I wore it with a sleeveless illusion boat neckline. The fabric ended right at my knees, and I loved it.

"Aw, Pipes!" Annabeth came over and hugged me lightly, trying not to ruin our dresses. "Ok, so, what for shoes?"

"Wait a second..." I grinned at my friend. "Heels for Miss Chase!" I fished out a pair of grey heels from my bag.

Annabeth shook her head. "Oh, no. I can't walk in heels, Piper! I'm already outside my comfort zone, dressing up this fancy."

"Fine." I pouted a little. "Grey flats?"

Annabeth nodded. "Better." She put the heels down and grabbed the flats from my hand and put them on. "Ugh, these are uncomfortable."

I hid my smile. Reyna glanced at me and when we locked eyes, i knew she knew my plan.

"I bet the heels are more comfortable…" Reyna said, picking the grey shoes up.

Nodding, I took the flats from Annabeth. "This kind is really comfy, Annie!"

"...I'll try." Annabeth took the heels from Reyna and put them on. "Woah…"

"Well?" Reyna asked.

"They're nice…" Annabeth admitted reluctantly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily. "Now, Reyna, for you, I've got this really pretty pair of golden heeled sandals. I used this once in a Greek Mythology themed play, and I think you'd look great with them on!"

Reyna put them on right as Annabeth grabbed her shoulder. "Oh, geez, I can't walk in heels."

"Well then, we will teach you!" I winked at Reyna, who smiled a bit.

Annabeth looked at me doubtfully. "You sure, Pipes?"

I nodded. "Well then, you can teach me how to walk once we're done with everything else here."

"Sounds good to me!" Reyna said. I quickly put on my rose gold heels, although my heels were shorter than the other two girls.

"Now, Reyna, what should we do with Annie's hair?" I asked her.

Reyna 's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea…"

—

When all of us were finished with hair and makeup, we looked prepared for this thing.

For Annabeth, Reyna and I put a small braid in her blonde hair before putting all of it into a bun. Reyna perfected the 'messy but pretty' kind of look for Annabeth. Annabeth didn't have too much makeup. A bit of sparkly eyeshadow and mascara, and then a light red shade of lipstick. Diamond studded earrings and a matching necklace completed the look.

Reyna had taken out her full braid that Annabeth did earlier and put the top half of her hair into a bun, making her look a bit like the Disney princess Belle. Annabeth and I loved Reyna's curls that had been made from the braid early on, but I curled it more, just to make it last longer. For makeup, Reyna had dark purple eyeshadow and lipstick. She needed no mascara, because Reyna had been blessed with luscious eyelashes that I knew girls were jealous of. But Reyna never put them to good use until now. Along with all that, I gave her a Roman-style bracelet and decorations to put in her hair.

My hairdo also had a braid, but mine wrapped around my head. Annabeth and Reyna helped make my hair look a bit more wavy, and I really liked it. My eyeshadow was rose gold like my shoes, and I had on light pink lipstick and blush.

"We look amazing!" I squealed in excitement.

Annabeth tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, we better get going!" Reyna said, checking the clock on the wall. "The dance has already started!"

"I guess I'll have to learn to walk myself." Annabeth said. She wobbled out of the locker room, Reyna and I following.

Music was blaring out of the speakers as the students danced like crazy. It was quite an upbeat song, and Jason boogied over to us in his navy suit.

"Piper! Annabeth! Reyna!" He greeted, and took my hand. I thought I saw Reyna stiffen out of the corner of my eye, but that was probably just my imagination.

"Jason!" I said as Jason dragged me into the center of the dance floor. He twirled me around and I giggled.

"Can't help myself!" Jason said playfully. "You look beautiful, Piper." His tone changed. I was surprised at how serious his words were, and when he grabbed my hand. I started to blush, though I wasn't sure why. Jason has held my hand before, why is this any different?

"Aww, look at the two lovebirds!" Silena popped up, dragging Beckendorf behind her. He whistled and gave Jason a look who turned red. I laughed, and a new song came on.

"Let's dance!" Beckendorf grabbed Silena. She shrieked in delight and the two were off.

"I'm hungry." Jason said. We walked over to a table full of pastries and pizza. "Hey Percy!" Jason greeted his friend, who was wolfing down a blueberry scone.

"He! Waz ish up bero?" Percy responded with food in his mouth. As Jason and Percy caught up with each other, I noticed Reyna nudging and pointing over to us and talking to Annabeth. Annabeth kept on shaking her head and her face was red. I looked at Jason and then Percy and realized.

"Percy!" I poked him.

"Hey!" He complained. "What was that for, Piper?"

I pointed to Annabeth, who's eyes widened when she saw me. "You see my friend?" I asked.

"Ye." He responded.

"Is she cute?"

Percy hesitated. "...yes."

I turned to him. "Be honest." Jason tried to hide his laugh when he saw Percy's neck starting to heat up. I laughed, and pushed him towards Annabeth.

"Reyna!" Annabeth yelled when Reyna pushed her towards Percy. Annabeth tripped over her heels and almost fell before Percy caught her. I squealed. These two were going to be my next project. I felt Jason's arms hug me from behind and I smiled. Then Annabeth shot me a Piper-why-I'll-kill-you look, and I just waved happily.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. He helped Annabeth up and dusted off the crumbs off his suit.

"Oh my goodness Jason!" I whispered. "He's totally crushing on her!"

Jason gasped as Annabeth said yes to Percy's request to dance, her face blooming like a rose. "And vice-versa."

"Hey." Reyna said, coming over to us. "Jason, a dance?" She asked. Her posture was very formal, and I giggled.

"Loosen up, Reyna!" I laughed. Reyna relaxed a little. "You two have fun, I'll find someone." I told them.

"Sure!" Jason kissed my forehead and the two left. A minute of wandering had passed when I heard my name being called.

"Piper!" I turned quickly and almost whacked into Frank, who I recognized. He was in a few of my classes.

"Oh, sorry Frank. Didn't see or hear there." I apologized.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy."

"Aw, no you're not." The boy was too hard on himself, I think. "Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Oh!" Frank looked surprised. "Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to talk but yes, dancing is ok too…"

We were quietly dancing to a moderately calm music for about 20 seconds before I popped the question.

"So, what's up?"

Frank looked deeply embarrassed. Oh no. Did he like me? I did not want to have to turn down another guy.

"You're kinda known as the love person at school, and I need some love advice, I guess."

I breathed a sigh of relief, before my mind started to get excited. Frank was in love!

"Who's the lucky girl?" I scanned my eyes around the room and looked to see who Frank was looking at. "Ooh! Hazel Levesque!?" I whispered excitedly. Hazel had on a one-shoulder knee-length turquoise dress which looked stunning with her curly brown hair falling around her face. Blue flats and a silver necklace completed the look, and I smiled at the girl getting all dressed up.

Frank nodded. "Yep." I looked into his eyes and could see he was falling hard for Hazel. I had to contain my inner fangirling. The two would look so cute together!

"Well, ask her to dance!" I said.

Frank shook his head. "Oh no. I couldn't. What if she says no? What if.."

"No what ifs." I cut him off. "You will go over there like a gentleman and ask her to dance."

Mumbling nervously, I watched Frank go over to Hazel.

"What's going on?" Percy strolled over with Annabeth. I gave her a look and she flushed.

"Hey! I couldn't find you or Reyna, so I stayed with Percy until I found one of you." Annabeth explained.

Percy looked at her. "So you're saying you don't like hanging around me, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted. "Oh my gosh, you already have pet names?!" This was wonderful!

Both Percy and Annabeth opened and closed their mouths in protest, stuttering out things like,

"Long story.."

"We had an argument, and…"

"She wouldn't stop saying.."

"Not my fault, he.."

"Just.."

"Piper!"

I just grinned at the two. This was going to be a fun night.

 **A/N: Wait for Chapter 4 on CandyK1ng24's account! Also, check out this really good story called Just Because You Feel It Doesn't Mean It's There by WhatComesFromWithin, it's amazing! Solangelo lovers will adore it.**


	3. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five has arrived! I hope you enjoy the story and its content! I also think you'll like this chapter from Hazel's perspective! By the way-I have kind of created Hazel's parents in a different way, and Hazel's dad isn't the same person as Nico and Bianca's. Hope you all are ok with this!**

 **Reader Gonna Read**

 **Disclaimer: Uncle Rick has it all, and we...do not.**

Chapter Five

Hazel POV

I dropped my backpack down on one of the benches at the school garden and grabbed my sketchbook. Full of treasured drawings, I flipped to a blank white page and took a look at one of the newly planted flowers that Juniper had planted last week. I smiled at nature's beauty and started to outline the budding plant with my pencil. I frowned as I made a mistake, and flicked off

"Hey Hazel!" Grover ran up to me with Juniper at his side. "So, how many people did you convince to come with us to the animal shelter for A.N.T.?"

My smile fell a bit, but I forced back up. It was only us three in the Animal and Nature Team, so it was ok if we couldn't find lots of people. "Just Bianca, but one is better than nothing! How about you guys?"

"I was too busy with homework and stuff." Juniper explained. "But Grover got a bunch!"

Grover nodded proudly. "Well, first, I asked Percy, and he said sure, but he was going to invite Jason and Annabeth, and Annabeth only wanted to go if Reyna and Piper could tag along and then Jason wants to bring his buddies Beckendorf and Frank, and Piper wants to drag Silena with us."

I nodded, impressed, and could feel my heart jump when Grover mentioned Frank's name. The sweet boy had finally asked me on a date later this evening, but I had no idea he was also coming to the animal shelter!

"That's great!" I replied. A lot of people were already coming, apparently, but I wished Bianca's brother, Nico, could've come too. But I knew because of the fact that there were so many people, the chance was slim.

Juniper clapped her hands together. "Ok, so, I'm going to measure our plants, and see their growth! Grover, tell me if any pollinators come by. These hybrids are going to be interesting!"

"Gotcha!" Grover nodded and took out an enchilada from his backpack. "I'll just...eat this enchilada in the meantime."

I smiled at the two. "Well, I don't know what I should do…."

"Oh!" Juniper turned to me. "You should get ready for your little date!" She gave me a look and I flushed a little. Grover wiggled his eyebrows, and Juniper hit his knee.

"Oww!" He complained.

Chuckling, I picked up my backpack again. "Alright then, I'll see you two tomorrow!"

"See ya!" Juniper waved, before pointing at one of her flowers, which had a chunk of enchilada making it wilt. "Grover!"

After that, I quickly exited the scene and got on the late bus. I did not need to hear another lecture today. Talking about lectures, I knew I had a essay I had to write on one that Mr. Brunner gave us today to do. But, it wasn't due until the end of the week.

"What is wrong with you, Hazel?" I muttered under my breath, leaning my head against the dirty bus window, and used my big fluffy brown hair as a pillow. "You never procrastinate!"

Shoving my hand into my backpack, I got out my paper and a pencil and started working on it, before I frowned. I will admit I wasn't sure if I was ready for a relationship if it meant it would distract me from more important matters. Mama was never home, always out and about, probably drunk or being a hot mess. I knew she cared, but she was never there. And then Papa, Papa would kill me if I didn't get good grades. I blinked, realizing it was my stop. I stood up, grabbed my backpack, said 'thank you' to the bus driver as always, walked at a quick pace to the DiAngelo's house.

It was a miracle that we were next door neighbors. If we weren't, I wouldn't survive. My mood lifted a little higher, knowing that I'd be happier once I did my homework with Bianca and Nico. Then I stopped. I had a date with Frank, which meant that I'd have to go home first to get ready. Oh no, Mama would probably be home right now, and I didn't want to have to deal with her.

Nico opened the door to let me in. "Hey Hazel." He greeted.

"Hi Nico." I walked in and gave him a hug.

"How was A.N.T.?" Nico asked as we walked down the hallway to the dining room, where we usually did our homework.

"Pretty good." I responded dully. Nico raised an eyebrow, obviously knowing something was up. I was passionate about A.N.T., but I really was turning sour about coming home early.

"Hazel!" Bianca looked up at us from her chair. She set her pencil down from an art project we were doing together. "Hey, why the unhappy face? You just came back from A.N.T.!"

I didn't respond and looked at Bianca's art. "Oh, Bianca, this is beautiful! I'm so sorry I add on, I just.."

"Don't you worry." Bianca told me. "I just drew out the main points of the project, ya know, the stuff we're being graded on. You will still get credit, don't worry!"

I nodded and set my stuff down. "Ok, but I have a date with Frank later today, so I can't really stay to do homework. I'll be back for dinner though!"

"You're saying this like your date is a bad thing." Nico stated, a bag of chips in his hand.

Bianca frowned in agreement. "Yeah, you are. I thought you really liked Frank! Ooh-Neeks, I want some." Nico brought the chip bag to her so she could scoop out a handful.

"But...I have to go home first, remember? To change and everything!"

Nico fished another chip out of his bag. "Well why is that a...ooooh. Right. Um, well…" Bianca also seemed at a loss of words, her eyes looking sympathetic.

"She's getting worse, isn't she." Bianca didn't look me in the eyes. I nodded. "She came by the other day, you know. You were in the bathroom and she asked for you, said a bunch of things about you that I will not say, and left."

And sadly, I wasn't surprised. Mama seemed disappointed and upset at everything. At me, at Papa. They weren't divorced, but it was an unspoken thing. They hated each other. Never really was in the house at the same time. They slept in different beds. And, they never really talked to me in a way good parents would.

"Well, I better go. I don't want to be late for my date." I sighed.

"You can borrow some of my clothes!" Bianca said, "Then you can just head straight to the park!"

"Bi, we aren't even the same size." I replied. I left the house and crossed their lawn onto my own. As I approached the door, any confidence I had hoped to muster had been sucked down the drain.

"Hazzzelll…" A voice greeted me as I closed the front door behind me.

"Hi Mama."

"Don't 'Mama' me you little…" Mama started yelling curses into my ear. "I know you're up to something, you're not usually home so early." I shuddered away from her.

"I just need to change and I'll be gone." I said, trying to get to the stairs behind Mama but she grabbed my arm, digging her long, uneven fingernails into my skin.

"So you'll disappear like your father?!" She shrieked. "No, no, precious child, come." Mama brought me in for an unsettling hug.

"Mama, stop." I pushed away from her. "You're drunk again, aren't you." I looked over into the kitchen and saw three empty bottles of alcohol and one shattered on the floor. I sighed.

"Not my fault!" Mama said, making herself sound like a commander. "It was her!" She pointed at a painting with a lovely young lady sitting, one leg over another. She had a smart smile, and a solemn man was at her side along with a bouncing young girl. I barely even knew that lady anymore. I also knew Mama should get help, but Papa refused to pay for any sort of therapy.

"Mama," I tried to keep my voice calm, but it was straining. I took out a little ziploc baggy for emergencies that was in my backpack. "Please take a pill." I shook the pills around in the bag, and Mama stepped back.

"Bad...bad.." She muttered. I knew there had been bad memories with the medicine for her, but the doctor keeps insisting.

I wanted to cry at Mama's frightened face. "Mama, please." I didn't want to have to force the darn pill down her throat, but that thought gave me bad flashbacks. Tears welling up in my face, I dropped the bag and raced back out the door.

"H...Haz….Hazel…" I could hear hear Mama drunkenly yell. I whipped my head around to see her looking confused and dumbfounded, the bag of pills in her hand.

I tried to resist crying while I raced down the block, where Frank was waiting in his car.

"Hazel!" He bonked his head on the roof of the car before getting out. "Hey, oh, what's wrong?" Frank asked once I came closer.

I choked out, "Nothing." Blinking back the water that wanted to stream out, I seated myself. I knew I wasn't making anything easier for poor Frank, so I tried to clear my throat when Frank sat down in the driver's seat.

"Um, so…" Frank shuffled uncomfortably.

And then I broke. A fountain of tears ran down from my eyes. Frank's eyes were wide and he looked concerned. He awkwardly offered a hug and I cried into his arms.

Frank rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. "You're ok, Hazel." I could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't know what to do. After a while of just sitting there, I emerged from my Frank cocoon.

"I'm, I'm sorry." I sniffled. There were now only a few droplets of water that were racing down my face.

Frank looked at my probably reddish and puffy face. "Do you want to tell me anything?" He asked softly.

I blinked a few times at him.

"Oh, was that too soon?" Frank winced and he panicked a little, which was kinda adorable. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me anything. Uh, I respect your privacy and all."

I started to laugh softly, out of the blue. Even though my laughs sounded more like croaks. Frank's eyes met mine and we both blushed. And there, in that moment, I decided that I could trust Frank. I'm not sure if it was just my gut, but I told him everything. Mama, Papa, everything.

"Hazel…" Once I stopped talking, Frank spoke and took my hand, and I didn't resist a bit. In fact, I leaned over and hugged him. I heard him stop breathing for a second in surprise, before hugging me back.

"We should get to the zoo, now." I said, even though I never wanted to let go.

"Right." Frank pulled away from me and grinned. I let myself smile back and off we drove.

—

"Aww, look at the baby pandas!" I wanted to press my face against the glass like all the little kids at the exhibit.

"They're pretty adorable." Frank responded. He popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth, and gave a few to me. One of the pandas wobbled over to me, and I squealed. They were just, so, cute!

"Can I have one?" A young girl with golden curls asked me. I gave her a piece of popcorn and she giggled when the panda started to follow her as she walked beside the glass.

"This is one of the best days of my life." Frank relaxed into a nearby chair. I grinned at him. "And that just made it better!" He laughed.

"Hey, what's your friend's name?" Another girl, but older, asked me. I watched her look Frank up and down, and something started to boil inside me.

"Um, he's my...boyfriend." I said, not realizing my voice had a growl beneath it. The girl backed away, and I was suddenly glad Nico had taught me how to scare people.

"What was that?" Frank questioned when I sat down on the chair beside him.

"Nothing." I replied, and then noticed a young boy who had a penguin on his shirt. "Penguins next?"

Frank's smile was all I could've asked for. "Absolutely."

 **A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! Remember to stay in tune on CandyK1ng 24's account for chapter 6!**


End file.
